A Rebel Family
by Phillipe363
Summary: After a fight Han Solo, Leia and the other close people in Luke's life learn troubling secrets involving Luke's dark past on Tatooine.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys**

 **Got a new very short story after this was born out working on a few other Star Wars fics and my wanting to work on this more than the others so I decided to do this instead.**

 **This is somewhat AU since Biggs Darklighter is still alive following the first Death Star.**

 **Which this is going to be one of my slightly longer one-shot stories. I tried to break it up into two chapters but that didn't work.**

* * *

Sitting area at the Yavin 4 base

Luke is in a chair while Wedge, Biggs, along with Wes Janson as they are sitting there talking. Han and Mara are standing up against the far wall talking about various blasters.

Currently, Biggs is telling some story about Luke back on Tatooine with some stupid thing that happened involving him. Meanwhile Luke is just silently listening and doing his best to not snap.

"And once again wormie manages to completely embarrass himself in front of Camie and Fixer. Of course, he never was that smart, yet somehow he always manages to upstage people" Biggs says with a chuckle.

"No kidding. It's like everybody else forget there were other pilots there who helped blow up the Death Star besides this guy and the smuggler" Wedge says.

"Hey, I never asked for be this hero or all the attention. I wish they didn't" Luke replies "And Biggs what you're saying about me isn't accurate."

"Well, of course, it is, after all, that's why you pal around with a mercenary like Solo and Imperial Jade wormie" Biggs replies.

"Enough. Don't bring the two of them into it and I've had it with you constantly belittling me to. You may be able to fool the rest of the people sitting here and maybe I did fool myself into thinking we were friends but we're not" Luke says dangerously.

"So, you're calling me a liar?" Biggs snarls "Watch your mouth."

"You may be the pilot who blew up the Death Star, but you don't get to start throwing lies around for the rest of us. You've been here two weeks Skywalker" Wedge says coming to his friend's defense.

"Yeah Wedge be careful because Biggs can easily backstab you to save his self" Luke says.

"Ok that's it! I've had it with this gravel maggot crap" Biggs says angrily while getting to his feet.

In response, Luke gets to his feet but instead turns around intending to walk off when Biggs throws a fist to Luke. However, Luke moves off to the side avoiding the punch and goes to throw one as well. Only for Biggs to block it then kick Luke into a nearby wall.

Han getting fed up for how they are treating the kid, who is like a younger brother and never one to resist a good fist fight either, quickly dashes over. Mara follows shortly behind Solo as well.

As Wedge goes to step in he never gets the chance as a hand grabs him by the shoulder causing Wedge to spin around right into seeing Han's fist collide with his nose. Mara having already moved over to Janson gives a kick to his left knee disabling it before a throat strike sending to the ground gasping for breath and out of the fight.

Looking over Mara sees Han get a few punches to the stomach by Wedge before giving a punch right into Wedge's own stomach and another one into his face sending Wedge sprawling to the ground.

Meanwhile, Luke ducks another punch by Biggs then delivers a hard kick to the man's groin area before delivering a punch directly into Brigg's face sending him to the ground in pain.

"I never expected that move from you farm boy. Fighting dirty? I approve" Mara says with a smirk.

"Yeah imperial lady has got a point you would have never done that back in Anchorhead, you always were too innocent" Biggs says.

"I learned that from a smuggler who owns a piece of junk ship" Luke replies.

"Hey, I heard that kid but nice to know I'm having a positive influence" Han says with one of his rouge grins.

Glancing over to Janson then at the former Imperial redhead "Hitting Wes in the throat is a little too harsh Mara, we may have been fighting but we are all part of the same group" Luke says.

Reaching down Luke manages to help Wes to his feet with having him sit at the nearby table, so he can recover.

"Your one to talk given what you did to Biggs and last I checked you liked it a little rough Skywalker" Mara says.

Letting out a whistle "Well I'm impressed kid; didn't know you actually manned up and went for Mara" Han says.

Glancing at the Corellian smuggler "And how do you know that's not just her typical comments with nothing having happened between us? You don't and if something did I'm not telling you" Luke replies.

"Yeah but let's face it red over here only flirts with you. Trust me I've tried my best and Jade still turns me down" Han says.

"But you are not interested in me, you just did that to make Luke jealous. Your more interested in a certain Leia Organa since that's who you apply all your moves to" Mara says.

"No, I'm not interested in the princess. She's far too bossy and we can barely tolerate each other. I'm more likely to kill her than anything" Han says in a quick defense.

Any further bantering gets cut off as the three of them watch Biggs painfully get to his feet shortly followed by Wedge.

"You know it's nice you think they are your friends Luke but let's face it we both know what you really are. A worthless worm rat, just like your uncle made sure to remind you. Once they learn what you are they'll be exactly like Beru who couldn't bother to stand the site of you" Biggs snarls.

"Oh, go to one of the nine hells Biggs! Using a man's dead family members is disgusting and a bridge too far" Wedge replies angrily while spitting out a mouthful of blood.

"Your insides are as ugly a Hutt. The kid is a far better person then you could ever hope to be" Han says.

However, Luke is hearing none of this, just focusing on Brigg's words as the fear, the pain of the abuse comes back. Reeling back Luke bolts out of the room despite Han and Mara calling his name. Mara goes to immediately follow but Han's words stop her.

"Give the kid a second" Han says.

Nodding Mara turns to Biggs with giving him a full-on glare that promises a most painful end "You keep going after Skywalker and I'll use that lightsaber he has, on you in very unpleasant ways. As you so love to point out I was an Imperial and I learned how to be very creative for breaking a person."

Biggs takes an uneasy step back in fear while Mara merely smirks.

"What happened in here?" Leia asks walking in.

"Oh, nothing much your worshipfulness, just teaching some Hutt idiots a lesson" Han says.

"Yeah, care to explain why I saw Luke running past me like Darth Vader was chasing him?" Leia asks.

"That would be Biggs who just kept pushing by using Luke's dead family as an excuse. Although I think there is a bit more to it" Wedge says.

"So, Biggs, you and Wes, started it?" Leia asks.

"Well no it's Luke like always" Biggs starts but gets cut off.

"Shut up" then glancing at Organa "Yes mam we started it" Wedge replies.

"Then you are all on kitchen duty for the next three weeks" Leia says.

"Oh, come on just cause you" Biggs begins only to get cut off.

"Hey! show Leia some respect" Han says sharply "Organa is your commanding officer, maybe not your direct one but she's above you in rank."

"Thank you, Captain Solo," Leia replies.

Mara having enough of waiting heads for the door when Leia's voice stops her.

"Where are you going?" Leia asks.

"To go find Skywalker, you can come if you want or not I don't care" Mara replies before walking out.

"Lead the way" Han says.

After all the kid is like a little brother along with Leia and despite never will admit this out loud is the reason he sticks around with these Rebels. Because they both think he is a good person, Mara Jade too, and the most troubling part is starting to believe them.

What's even more dangerous is a part of Han truly wants to be a good person. If he didn't have this death mark from Jabba over his head Han knows sticking with them would be so much easier.

* * *

Millennium Falcon in the main hold

Sitting on the round bench Luke is lost in thought over the past and how Biggs is right.

"Hey kid" Han says.

Luke glances over to see Han, Leia, Chewbacca, and Mara make their way from the main corridor into the room. Han walks over to sit directly onto the Dejarik table as Leia sits next to Luke. Mara takes the chair by the control panel and Chewbacca leans up against a nearby wall to view all of them.

"What's wrong Luke?" Leia asks after a moment of getting no response.

"Biggs is right, I'm better off if you don't get close to me. I'll just disappoint you in the end" Luke says grimly.

"Ok kid why consider yourself such a failure? Better question why even did you hang around Biggs to start with?" Han asks.

Glancing off "I didn't have anyone else, I was alone. So that's why I hung around Biggs, Fixer and the rest" Luke says.

"Yeah but surely there were other nicer people around on Tatooine" Leia says.

Shaking his head "You don't get it do you? You just don't get it" Luke replies.

"Then why don't you just tell us farm boy" Mara says.

"Do you talk about your past? Han and you both are the last people to get me to open up about mine" Luke replies snapping then looks a bit guilty "Sorry."

"No, it's fine you have a fair point" Mara concedes.

"What did Darklighter mean about your aunt not being able to stand the site of you?" Han asks.

"Nothing" Luke replies too quickly.

Looking at him "Really, sure seems like something" Han says.

"Fine" Luke says after a moment "But none of you can tell anybody this."

"I'll kill those who do" Mara says, and nobody really wanted to question if that was a joke or not.

Letting out a breath "I didn't have the innocent farm life everybody thinks I had. My uncle physically or mentally abused me if I did something he didn't like or if I used the Force. Although I didn't even know what it was" Luke replies painfilled and grim.

"I'm sorry" Leia says.

"Don't be, it's not your fault" Luke says glancing at her.

"And I suppose it's yours then kid? It's not" Han replies.

"It was my fault. Biggs was right, I'm weak and couldn't even fight back. My aunt didn't even care to bandage my wounds because of that" Luke says in self-loathing.

"Skywalker you're not weak, your strong and you had to be to survive that. Like you've told me the same for Palpatine's treatment of me" Mara says.

"Like me with growing up on the streets of Corellia under Lady Proxima and her gang. I got my fair share of beatings and scars for it" Han says.

[Slavery under the Empire. You're not alone cub in your past] Chewbacca adds with a low growl.

"And if your uncle or aunt didn't love you but instead just beat you for whatever reasons that's on them. That is not a parent" Leia says placing a comforting hand on his arm.

Giving a nod "Biggs and the rest were more of bullies than anything else. I never had friends on Tatooine or even a family until I met the four of you" Luke says getting emotional "Thank you."

"Ah, your welcome" Han says his voice getting choked up a bit.

"I think I speak for all of us that we will never leave you or abuse your trust. We have all lost and suffered over these years, but we will stick together" Leia says.

"No matter what" Mara says.

[You three are family as Han is] Chewbacca says.

"Well, I think I've had all the warm talks I can stand for today. It wouldn't do any good for my reputation" Han says doing his best to change the topic.

Besides Han who has a light grin, this gets chuckles out of all of them including Chewbacca.

"Mine neither" Mara adds.

"Don't worry last I checked the Falcon is not registered as an official Rebel Alliance ship anyway" Leia says.

"That's the way it needs to say for keeping this old girl off your records" Han says.

"Well, I've got to go help begin the final preparations for moving our base to Hoth and don't worry about working with Biggs Darklighter anymore Luke. I'm having him moved to a different squad" Leia says.

"Good and thank you Leia" Luke replies.

"Your welcome. You're coming with me Solo since Chewie told me you guys used Hoth as a smuggling hideout years ago" Leia says.

Glancing over to the Wookie "Thanks a lot for that fuzzball" Han says through no heat to his words.

[Your welcome Han] Chewbacca replies.

Leia gets to her feet followed by Han who looks her at her.

"And you don't have anybody else who can do this? I'm not an official member to your little Rebel group" Han says grumbling.

"Chewbacca told me about how you navigated the Kessel Run in less than 12 parsecs and besides your still here" Leia says.

"Ok fine you got me hooked on that one princess. Come along Chewie" Han replies.

Han, Chewbacca, and Leia leave the ship as Luke and Mara are left alone. Mara gets up and walks over to Luke sitting down on the bench beside him with resting her head against his shoulder. Luke moves his right arm a little to allow it to slide around Mara's waist where it rests on her stomach.

A feeling of peaceful content comes over Luke as he can relax around Mara unlike he does with anybody else and does not mind at all. Luke watches as a warm blush creeps over Mara's cheeks that she does her best to hide.

For Mara it is especially concerning given how she is not an affectionate or touching person at all, usually flees from anything like what she is currently doing. However, strangely Mara knows allowing herself to feel safe like this with farm boy is comforting.

Regarding Luke's life on Tatooine, her heart hurt upon hearing how he suffered from his own lips. Although she had her previous suspicions.

Placing her hand over his right one "I'm here if you need me. I won't pressure you" Mara says.

Nodding "Thank you, Mara." Luke replies then after a moment "You even know why Biggs and the rest call me wormie? My uncle would use a stick that was coated in the skin of a deadly dune worm to uh… well, beat me."

"And why did you hang out with them again?" Mara asks.

"The same reason you stayed loyal to the Emperor for so long until the Death Star" Luke replies.

Mara nods in understanding knowing that being mistreated like that for so long is what Luke came to think was normal. Just like how she came to see the brutal training under Palpatine by her instructors.

"I really hate your uncle and aunt mostly because of what they did to you. I'm kind of glad they are dead cause after learning, after seeing what they did to you, I would kill them myself" Mara says.

"I know. I have to wonder if Ben knew how I got treated and if he did, why he never did anything" Luke replies.

"Maybe he couldn't. After all, from what you've told me I think Owen would have exposed him in a heartbeat if he even tried. I think he saw staying to protect you long term was unfortunately meant Kenobi couldn't do anything" Mara says.

"Yeah I know I've come to the same conclusion myself. There is still a part of me that is angry at Ben for doing nothing to help me for nineteen years when he easily could do so" Luke says.

"I'm not going to disagree with you there" Mara says.

"You know I've never let myself be this close to anyone before. I'm starting to get attached to liking it" Mara says.

"Me too" Luke replies.

After some minutes of sitting there in each other's arms sit and in a comfortable silence each lost in their own thoughts, Mara decides somewhat hesitantly it's probably time to get moving.

"Well I've got some repairs to make on my X-wing after our run-in with those Imperials last week" Mara says.

"Need any help?" Luke asks.

"If you want to help I won't complain" Mara replies.

"I just might" Luke says.

Mara half-heartedly goes to get up and after a moment Luke reluctantly lets her go, although she turns around with giving Skywalker a kiss on his cheek.

Looking into her green eyes "What was that for?" Luke asks.

"I don't know, a lot of things. For right now just being glad you're here farm boy" Mara replies.

"I'll take it and I'm glad you here to Mara" Luke says.

Mara grins before walking off the into the corridor to leave the Falcon and Luke watches her leave a slight longing expression on his face.

While Han is the older brother he's never had, Leia is like a younger sister, Chewie is an uncle, Luke is unsure what Mara is. A friend yes but more than that, always has been. Still family without a doubt and somewhere in the back of his mind Luke has a feeling just where he would like Mara to be.

Pushing those thoughts aside Luke remembers what Biggs said to him earlier, the memories of his Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru Lars come into his mind.

Luke decides no more living in fear of them, no more letting them control him. After all, he is a Skywalker, and nobody controls a Skywalker. Because Luke knows he has a family now, people who care for him and will be there no matter what.

Getting to his feet Luke walks out of the Millennium Falcon and towards his future. He can't help but smile because despite everything it's never been brighter.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed this. As always leave a review to let me know what you think.**

 **So, given the massive lack of any details from the OT films for Luke's backstory on Tatooine gives a lot of room for exploring.**

 **Watching the New Hope film for Luke's relationship with Owen and Beru Lars there is no love lost between Luke towards Owen and Beru at all. Owen and Luke have about zero in common and there is real a possibility that Owen physically abused Luke given how those two interacted.**

 **Besides Biggs who we got just one scene in the New Hope of Luke and him in the Yavin 4 hangar bay, it's obvious Luke probably had no other friends on Tatooine.**

 **Yes, Beru makes a reference to Luke having friends that left Tatooine but given Luke and her weren't close that means nothing given she can easily be guessing. Also, regarding the scene with Biggs in New Hope just cause Luke and Biggs acted friendly doesn't mean they were actual friends.**

 **Sure, we get from both the old EU material and the new Disney canon is Luke had Fixer, Camie, Biggs and a few others for friends but given all that is just in the tie-in material well I have it be that they were more like bullies who picked on him.**

 **That way it makes Luke forming bonds with Han Solo, Leia Organa, and Chewbacca more meaningful since this is truly the first time Luke has actual friends/family.**

 **Well, that's the head canon I use anyway.**

 **Regarding Wedge and Wes in this, the fact that it's obvious all the credit went to Luke and Han for blowing up the Death Star could have easily left a very sore spot for Wedge given he was on that mission too.**

 **Biggs to in this story since he survived but the guy was a dirtbag before that anyway.**

 **Yeah, I used a reference to Han's backstory from the Solo film and like in other works as I've done already I'll also use the origin that was written in the Han Solo trilogy book series done by Ann C. Crispin.**

 **So, it will mostly go between those stories and my own ideas for Han's origin in my works.**

 **Yes, I included Mara Jade for already being a member of the Rebels despite in the old Legends not leaving the Empire until post-ROTJ but like I said this is AU.**

 **Frankly, Mara does fit in very easily with the Rebel crew of Han, Luke, and Leia during this era.**

 **Another thing I liked writing was how Luke has picked up stuff from Han such as learning how to fight dirty and so forth. Because I think it adds another layer to their friendship of them learning from each other.**

 **Until next time**


	2. Addressing guest reviewers

Ok for the two guest reviewers who are cry babies

First thank you both for the reviews

Guest number one who just has a WTF? Ok not much to say here other then please go get a life instead of leaving negative crap on people's stories

Now onto guest number two is who is more detailed "Oh fuck off. Owen was not abusive to Luke. He loved and cared for Luke, giving him an stable if uneventful upbringing along with Beru. And there was a deleted scene with Luke and his friends at tosche station. No signs of bullying and he was obviously close with Biggs. Jesus"

First on the "Oh fuck off" well I bet your fun to hang around.

Now onto the main topic

I'm not going to explain my reasoning's yet again since they are already in the story and the reasons behind why it can fit into canon as well. However I will add is this is my story and if I want Owen, Beru and Biggs to be abusive to Luke then they are.

That's all


End file.
